The Caged Bird's Song (Dra Lykat Pent'c Cuhk)
by Keiraun
Summary: Rikku's story. It's not aurriku, it's tidus/rikku.. kinda! This an angsty little fic, mostly about Rikku's relationship with Tidus, and what happened between the ship meeting and when she reappers. Enjoy! Edited- fixed and complete


  
  
  
  
  
  


The Caged Bird's Song (Dra Lykat Pent'c Cuhk)   
-by Zell's Girl   
All characters owned   
by the great Square.   
-------------------------   
AL BHED WARNING!!!   
Pieces of the story are in Al Bhed, originally the whole   
story was, but I decided to change it. Here is a good   
translator-   
http://pixelscapes.com/twoflower/albhed.html   
Use it if needed.   
--------------------------   
=============================================   
When it began, it was magic. I lived the life of a caged bird, being   
reprimanded about only given bare necessities. I wanted to sing   
but I was silenced, to taste the wind, a fleeing dream in a sea of   
screams. 

It started harmlessly. Well, actually it was harmful. It was a simple   
salvage mission. Dad said 'We found something under the sea, we   
need to get it'. Keyakku, several of my friends and I went to scan   
an area known as the 'Pyyz Dasbma Niehc'. We all couldn't help   
but be a little jumpy, considering the area, and its history. The aura   
of death engulfed the place. 

The doors were blockaded, so we took our usual strategy; 'when   
there's a road block, it's easier to blast through it then go around it'.   
So my brother and I took our tools and blasted our way past every   
door. He and I exchanged glances as we blast our way into the main   
hall. The door blew open, and we saw what looked to be a boy   
fighting a fiend. A surge of compassion led me to my next actions. 

I leapt into battle and fought with him. 

They were just simple fiends , so they fell quickly. He looked to me   
with a smile on his face. His indigo eyes pierced my spirit. "Thank   
you!" 

My whole team drew their guns. 

"Y fiend!!!" Keyakku shouted. He grabbed the boy and held his   
neck with all his strength. 

"Ed'c y syh, caneuicmo!" I said in my native language. 

"What huh?" the boy asked, horrified. 

"Y fiend eh teckieca?" one of our team called. 

"GEMM ED!" Shouted one. Everyone placed their fingers on the   
triggers of their guns. 

"Fyed!" I called. "Oui leg'd!" I inspected the boy for signs of death   
and he had a heartbeat and he was breathing. He was definitely   
human. I nodded to the others. They all put their guns away. I   
whispered to him, "Cmaab huf." I hit his windpipe quickly and he   
passed out. 

Keyakku looked to me. "Fryd yna fa du tu?" 

"Dyga res du dra creb." I stated firmly. "Ra syo bnuja.... icavim." 

Keyakku draped the boy over his shoulder. I walked behind my   
brother, keeping my eyes placed on the boy he carried. He looked   
like he had spent too much time in the sun from his even tan, he was   
quite muscular, and his clothes were of a mysterious style. I knew   
that something was going to happen, between him.... 

And me.   


It was decided later that he and I would salvage the mystery object   
together. He did his part, and he did mine. The team didn't seem   
pleased that I took him with me. All of them thought of me as...   
well.... a princess to the Al Bhed. They thought the boy was   
dangerous, and I was determined to prove the opposite. He was   
locked away against my wishes, but of course, I wasn't gonna just   
leave him there! I planned an epic escape and he and I would sail   
into the sunset. Great idea huh? 

I slipped into the dining hall. I took some provisions and headed on   
to where he was being held. In case I was being monitored, I didn't   
act merciful. He was laying peacefully on the floor. 

I lightly kicked him in the side. "Yeeeow! What was THAT for?!"   
he said to me. 

I smiled. "You said you were hungry.... But, if you're not....." 

"No no no, I'll take the food!" He said happily. He looked at the   
food with a look of pure joy in his eyes. I suppose he hadn't eaten   
in a while. 

"So, who are ya' anyway?" I asked. 

"You don't know me?" he asked, standing up. "I'm a star Blitzball   
player of the Zanarkand Abes!" 

"Blitzball in Zanarkand?" I asked. The boy now seemed insane. 

He spilled his guts to me. His name was 'Tidus'. He said things   
about Zanarkand, Blitzball, a man named Auron, and a monster the   
man named Auron called Sin. It all became clear or so I thought. I   
suggested the toxin theory, and he didn't seem the slightest bit   
convinced. I promised him, "We'll go to Luca, blitzball's HUGE   
there." 

Disappointingly, I never got to. A fiend attacked the ship, and he   
was thrown overboard. The whole crew was rescued. Tidus,   
though, was nowhere to be found. 

When Keyakku and I returned home, we were given a new mission   
by my father. 'Go catch summoners'. I went on my way, never   
looking back. I caught the one 'Issaru' in Besaid. It was easy,   
considering one of his guardians was a child. Pacce, the child's name   
was. Moroda and Pacce, two brothers looking out for their   
DOOMED brother. It was disturbingly heartwarming. 

I walked into Home at the dining hall. I sat next to Berrik, my best   
friend. He had returned here once the tournament ended. I was   
happy to see him. Everyone of the people at Home thought we   
were a couple. I could basically have any guy in 5 years of me   
there, but I real didn't find any appeal in them. Berrik was a   
childhood friend who understood me. That's all. 

REALLY!!! IT WAS!!! 

Well he offered me some of his food, and we talked for a while   
on my missions. He said he wished he could adventure too, but   
they needed a blitzball team. He also said he was not much for   
fighting, and his training was insufficient. I told him about how I   
envied him, his fame across Spira, and his chance to live a normal   
life. 

I learned normality is the last thing I needed. 

Just then, my squad was called in. They said that we needed to   
catch Yuna, our cousin. 'Don't take her guardians, they're strong'.   
Dad warned. Keyakku agreed and I did too. We were to leave the   
next day. I was to operate a water machina, my specialty. I bid my   
friend farewell, and went on my way. 

I caught her as they rode a shoopuff. Keyakku brought her to the   
water and I put her in the bubble thing that would give her air and   
limited her magic use. Then, he came. He came back, and I was   
amazed. He fought, Keyakku took the controls and fought back.   
We lost to him and his friend quickly. I washed ashore. As was   
ordered, Keyakku went straight to Home. 

I awoke, and he was there. It was fate I guess, and they took me   
with them. I became her guardian. I convinced myself I could   
change her mind, or lure her into Home. I fell in love with Tidus,   
well, I loved him on sight really. I became closer to my cousin, I   
made friends as well as enemies. I was finally living. 

Then everything happened. Home was destroyed, we killed   
Seymour..... 3 times, I became a traitor. It crushed me, I wasn't   
welcome anywhere. Only they excepted me. They became my   
family. 

When Home was destroyed, Tidus first held me. My brother, one   
of the people I was closest to, died before me. I knelt and held   
Keyakku's head. "Rikku....." Keyakku stuttered, his wound was   
deep in his stomach, blood seeped out his mouth. His face was   
covered in cuts, the blood was fresh, but cold. "Cyja Home, cdub   
dra Guado..... Muja oy cec...." He died, and I slowly laid down his   
head. Tidus embraced me as I cried. 

Dad came, and it all ended. We boarded the airship, and set out to   
save Yuna, again. To Bevelle, a place that screamed of the misery   
of oppressed peoples. We were going to save her. We had to save   
everything. 

Nothing though, could save my broken heart. 

Yunna took me aside outside Bevelle. She was so happy. Then she   
told me. He loved her. Tidus loved her. They kissed and it was   
wonderful. I was happy for her, or so I acted. It hurt. "Don't mind   
Rikku; she's just a girl." "She's just a happy kid." "She's just a   
friend." That what flooded my head. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. 

I just kept on following. 

Yuna didn't die. He did. 

He told Yuna while we watched, after we defeated Sin. He was   
a dream of the fayth, he wasn't real. I looked on. They hugged and   
were all lovey dovey. It wasn't fair. Tears streamed down my face.   
I mumbled something that was in my head. It just seeped out of my   
mouth. Luckily, it wasn't in the Yevonite language, so the others   
didn't understand. 

E ryda oui, puo vnus dra cay.   
E ryda oui.   
Fedr ymm so raynd,   
Ymm so cuim,   
E ryda oui.   
E cyjat oui, yht oui   
drnaf sa du dra meuhc.   
E rambat oui vekrd ouin tasuhc,   
Po maddehk dras tajuin sa.   
E kyja oui so raynd,   
Yht oui, oui lunnibdat ed.   
Fedr oui muug,   
Fedr ouin funt,   
Oui niehat ymm dryd fyc kuut eh sa.   
E mujat oui, pid oui   
Fymgat nekrd bycd   
Hajan Muugehk Pylg 

He didn't notice me. He never said good bye. He never smiled at   
me, he never loved me. It hurt, more then anything. Celebrations   
started. We were saviors of the land of Spira.We all went to Luca,   
and we were going to change things. Yevonites and Al Bhed and   
Crusaders, Ronsos and Guados, we all celebrated together. I,   
though, didn't feel like celebrating. Why did it all need to change? 

Change is rampaging. 

Change is menacing. 

Change is the source of good and evil, 

Love, hate, friendship, heartbreak. 

I sat on the docks, and I waited. I picked up a few smooth rocks   
and skipped them across the water. I was crying again. "E ryba   
oui... E ryba oui!" I started screaming, as loud as I could. 

"Hey, I hope you don't mean me Ree!" A familiar voice. It was   
Berrik, he sat down next to me 

"Hey Berrik, you speak the Yevonite language?" I asked, clearing   
my face. 

"Yeah, Elder Cid taught me. You know.... Ree.... I've missed you."   
Berrik said, smiling at me. I nodded. 

"Yeah, we need to spend more time together!" I stated. He nodded   
back. 

"You are coming for the rebuilding of Home right?" Berrik asked. 

I considered for a minute. Should I go home? It was my duty, but it   
was also my responsibility to Yuna to stay with her and helped her   
through all this. She didn't need me though. Dad and Berrik needed   
me more. My people needed me. 

"Yeah! Of course Berry!" I reassured him. 

"You know Ree, I've been looking for you for a while, I know you   
would be here so I thought I'd just search a little. I love you, you   
probably know.." Berrik said, simply. "Ever since we were kids.   
I know, I know, I 'm not right for you, and I'm three years older   
then you and Elder Cid wouldn't approve....." 

"Berrik, love hurts, and I can't hurt you." 

"The damage is done. It's been like this for a while." His smile   
diminished. 

"Love has made us a couple of fools, remember how strong we   
used to be?" I said, putting my head on his shoulder as the sunset.   
He put he head atop mine, and just sat there, staring out, for a few   
hours. 

Fate is cruel. It hits us all, sooner or later. It makes the strong cry   
and the weak cold and ruthless. We all are fools for love, it's part   
of being human. When the line is drawn, the heartless survive, while   
people like us suffer. 

Happiness is more over a front than an emotion. No one can   
always be happy. Good is balanced out by evil, so that happiness   
won't be taken for granted. I guess that's what I did, and this, is my   
just reward. Happily ever after, truly alone, forever crying unto the   
tapestry of the night sky. The stars fly by to return, but my cheery   
mood is now gone. I wonder what everything will be like. I sing the   
song of a bird, free from its caged life, but regretful of all I now   
know. 

~~Fin 

Not too great.   
Don't dislike it because it's not Aurikku,   
just, look at it and be fair. 

ALL EDITED! MY GRAMMER!   
MY SPELLING! FIXED! 

Not a Tear jerker, I should have made it   
sadder! Hmmm..... I'll write another   
Rikku/Tidus again, maybe I could make   
it so then.   
  



End file.
